


The Formal Dance

by casual_distance



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/F/M, Top Castiel, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4319064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel's Dream is the hottest strip club around, but it’s the Downstairs that really draws customers.  If you’re willing to pay, you can watch a show designed to entice and tease while you enjoy yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kali curled into Gabriel’s side on the couch, settling her arm across his shoulders. He slid a hand over her knee and pressed a kiss to her cheek while she studied the floor below, taking in the changes Gabriel had made for the night’s performance. The Pit was empty, the hole covered with flooring. A black velvet rope cordoned off the area around the stage and two bouncers, dressed in suits and ties, stood at the corners with their arms folded behind their backs, postures rigid.

Dean and Cas had insisted on having a curtain added to the stage, and the other dancers had loved the idea. Gabe had to admit, in the dim light of the club with the floor lights catching the folds and throwing shadows against the deep red material, it was certainly dramatic, and drama was the intention for the evening.

In preparation for tonight, the floor had been cleared. The open-air booths for those into exhibitionism had been removed from the room and ten private booths were set up in a semicircle focused on the stage. Placards identifying the party assigned to the booths were set out at the edges of the tables, which had been covered with black tablecloths. Stands holding ice and requested drinks were prepared and brought out once the client was seated. Each booth had a waiter standing by, ready to serve, assigned to that particular booth for the evening.

“This is new,” Kali commented.

Gabe nodded. He curled his fingers around the knob of her knee briefly before sliding his hand up her thigh.

“Wait till you see the performance. Only top players invited tonight.”

Kali raised a delicate eyebrow and turned her attention to the audience. 

Dean and Cas had come to Gabe with an idea for a new performance. They had requested to add a new act to their normal lineup, said that he should invite only the highest-end clientele, the kind that were just as likely to go to operas or theater performances as they were to visit the Downstairs. Gabe had been skeptical- until he’d seen their performance. The stage had required special modification, but the prices Gabriel had charged to attend the event more than covered the cost.

He’d taken the bare-bones plan Dean and Cas had presented to him and run with it. He’d hired a photographer to take black and white boudoir shots of Dean and Cas together: Cas splayed out on his back, knees up, legs spread, Dean between his thighs but not actually touching him, both of them looking at the camera, hard cocks dark silhouettes between their bodies against a lighted background. The shots had been fashioned into RSVP invitations highlighting the invite-only performance and sent out to fifteen of the Downstairs’ top paying clients- only ten spots available with a two guest maximum.

All ten spots had been reserved within the week. All fifteen had responded.

Gabe watched as the last of the clients was seated- Crowley, a loan-shark disguised a businessman and who had brought two of his associates with him, a woman in suite with a tight, short skirt and a man dressed more casually in a button down tucked into slacks. Gabe waited another ten minutes as the waiters took drink orders and then signaled Charlie to begin the show.

The lights in the room dimmed, leaving only the soft glow of the candles in the clients’ booths to light the room. The curtain parted to reveal three poles: one in the center near the front of the stage and two off to the sides, set toward the back. Dean and Cas stood by the back poles, backs toward each other, bodies silhouetted against the blood red of the illuminated backdrop.

A warm, yellow-tinted spotlight lightened slowly to reveal Dean to his audience. Music filtered through hidden speakers to fill the room. The music for this part of the performance was dark and sultry, but also melancholy. Dean curled his body around the pole as he began his routine as Cas held position in the shadows.

Kali slid her hand over Gabriel’s where it rested on her thigh still and then guided it under skirt. Gabe felt his breath hitch as his fingers came in contact with the warmth of her skin and the silicone of her vibrator, both wet with lube. He explored it, pleased to see that it was the one that curled inside her, pressing against her g-spot as well as her clit. The remote-controlled one. 

She curled the fingers of the arm across his shoulders into his hair and tugged, tilting his head to the side and pressing a soft kiss against his neck. She leaned across his body, grinding her hips down against his palm, and slid the remote for the vibrator into his other hand. He turned his head to catch her mouth in a deep kiss before she leaned back. She opened easily to it, making soft, bird-like noises in the back of her throat that sent arousal sparking through him in response.

Kali kissed him for just a moment before pulling back to watch him watch her as she ran a tongue over her lower lip. She put two fingers on his chin and turned his head back to the stage. Gabriel stroked his fingers over the smooth, lube-slick skin of her labia. He loved this. He loved to feel the movement of the vibrator, the clutch of her muscles, the way she grew wetter with arousal and need. He wasn’t allowed to touch her, to manipulate the vibrator, but he could keep his fingers resting there, feel her responses. Kali was kind enough to let him have that much. He flicked the remote to the lowest setting and Kali sighed against his neck, sliding a hand between his thighs to press her palm against his cock. Gabriel spread his legs slightly as she stroked up his length, working him from half hard to fully hard.

On the stage, now lit to reveal both men, Dean danced around the center pole alone while Cas began his dance on the pole behind him. The music remained sad and low, a lonely, longing sound meant to tell the story of two people who had not found each other, not yet. They switched from pole to pole, leaving one just as the other came to it, missing each other, never quite coming together.

Kali lifted her hand from Gabriel’s erection and snapped her fingers. One of her pets came around the couch and stopped in front of Kali, arms behind her back, chest pushed out. Gabriel’s eyes widened. She was his favorite of Kali’s if only because she was an Americanized version of Kali, and it was easy, in bed with them both, to imagine that he had two Kalis to press himself against.

And Kali- his wonderful, wonderful Kali- had dressed her up in the same outfit she wore now, a sheer black dress that hung low on her breasts and rose high on her thighs, catching the light with a shimmer. They both wore the shiny Louboutin platform pumps that Gabriel favored. He adored the inches it added to Kali’s height and the shock of red that would flash when he pulled them off her feet. The Pet’s dark hair was loose and hung about her shoulders while Kali had pulled hers back to reveal the gentle curve of her neck. Kali let go of Gabriel and reached up to slide her hands into the tangle of curls at the base of the Pet’s neck, bringing her down for a kiss that was instantly deep and dirty. 

Gabriel moaned as heat flushed through his body and palmed himself. Kali let the Pet go, both of them breathing heavily, lipstick smeared. Kali ran her thumb across the Pet’s lower lip and kissed her once more before she settled back into the couch, curling herself around Gabriel’s shoulders and sliding her hand between his legs again.

“On your knees,” she directed. The Pet fell to her knees in front of Gabriel, her hands resting on her bare thighs, knees parted slightly in tease. Gabriel took a moment to admire her and rewarded Kali’s kindness by flicking the level on her vibrator up a couple of notches. She dug her nails into his shoulder and sucked in a sharp breath, her hips rolling forward in reaction. Then she took control of herself and focused on undoing his pants and pulling out his cock. The Pet licked her lips, but held her position. 

Kali stroked his shaft, a gentle, loose grip that was as much a tease as the dress-up game she’d played with the Pet tonight. Gabriel rolled his hips into her grip, trying to find more friction, to get her to hit the sensitive spots, anything more than this. She stopped, squeezed him once, and tutted under her breath.

“Behave, Gabriel.”

Gabriel stopped his movements and flicked the vibrator up to high in retaliation. Kali gave a startled gasp and ground down against his fingers. Gabriel dropped it back a couple of notches and her rocking movements slowed, then stopped. She narrowed her eyes at him, and Gabriel grinned back, the charming grin that Kali had dubbed his “trickster grin.” She lifted her chin in response- her signal for a stalemate- and they both turned their attention back to the Pet.

The Pet stared back at them with hungry eyes, her lips parted, her hands fisted against her thighs. Kali gave an approving hum, which he echoed. Kali pressed against the inside of Gabriel’s knee. With one last stroke to Kali’s folds, reveling in her arousal, he removed his hand from between her legs and stretched his arm across the back of the couch, slouching down slightly and spreading his legs. Kali flicked a finger at the Pet who moved forward between his knees. She kept her hands to herself and her eyes on Kali, watching until Kali gave her a nod. Then she leaned forward and sucked on the tip of Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel’s head dropped back against the couch as he groaned in pleasure at the wet heat of her mouth. The Pet never took him deeper, just curled her tongue around him and across his slit, just sucked and kissed the head while Kali stroked his shaft, twisting her hand on occasion, reaching with the other to fondle his balls.

Gabriel upped the vibrations on Kali’s vibrator, watching her through lidded eyes as she panted, her hand tightening around his cock reflexively. Her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks for a brief moment as she enjoyed the sensations. She forced her eyes open and turned to find him watching her. Kali tilted her head toward the Pet, redirecting his attention. The Pet sucked harder, tonguing under the head of his cock, causing Gabriel to moan, hips jerking slightly. He curled his fingers into Kali’s hair and watched the Pet’s mouth move around his cock.

Kali leaned against him and sucked a quick kiss on neck, bit his earlobe once and then again when he moaned in response. She pressed her face against his cheek and started murmuring in Hindi under her breath. Gabriel groaned, fingers tightening against her shoulder, hips rocking. He loved hearing her voice curl around the foreign syllables, becoming something different, huskier, deeper. He’d never been with anyone who spoke another language until he’d met Kali, and she’d given him a language kink she loved to exploit.

Between Kali’s tongue and voice in his ear and the Pet’s mouth on his cock, Gabriel came quickly, mouth open as he groaned low in his throat, Kali’s hand working him through his orgasm as he spilled into the Pet’s mouth. He tilted his head toward Kali, and she obliged his request for a kiss as she tucked him back in his pants. He opened his eyes when she pulled away and watched as the Pet rose to her feet. Kali reached out for her, framing the girl’s face with her hands and kissing her open mouthed and sloppy. Gabriel groaned again as he watched the Pet pass his come to Kali for her to accept with her tongue. Kali released the Pet and leaned in to kiss Gabriel, passing what was left of his come for him to swallow before she pulled back and turned her attention to the Pet once more.

Gabriel stroked his hand through the loose ends of Kali’s hair and watched as she pulled the Pet into her lap, dragging the dress up over the girl’s hips. Kali pulled the slick crotch of her panties aside and worked two fingers inside the Pet while she thumbed at the girl’s clit. The Pet rocked against Kali’s hand, kissing and grasping at Kali eagerly. She threw her head back as she orgasmed, her back arching, her thighs trembling as she dug her fingers into Kali’s shoulders. She collapsed against Kali as Kali whispered praises to her and stroked her hair and back, letting her recover curled in the warmth of Kali’s arms.

While Kali doted on her Pet, Gabriel turned his attention to the stage where Dean and Cas had already met on the front pole and were dancing around each other, bodies brushing, hands sliding across skin that had been oiled to gleam in the stage’s lights. The touches turned longer, became more suggestive, until Dean and Cas were pressed fully against each other, bodies grinding together. Gabriel watched until Kali sent the Pet home with directions to eat and rest and a promise to check in on her later. Kali curled closer to him, reaching for the remote to the vibrator and turning it down.

“How long until the finale?” she murmured, resting her cheek against his shoulder.

“A bit still.” 

Cas gripped the pole behind his back. He bowed his body toward Dean, who dropped to his knees in front of Cas to pull Cas’s thong down his thighs and take him into his mouth. Dean sucked Cas’s cock, cheeks hollowing, bobbing his head, eyes focused on Cas’s, until Cas’s thighs visibly trembled with the need for release. Dean pulled off Cas with one last lick to the head of his cock and rose, turning Cas to face the pole so he could grind into his cock into Cas’s ass, forcing Cas’s hips against the pole. Cas slid his hands down Dean’s sides and under the band of Dean’s thong, pushing it down and off Dean’s hips. Dean kicked both garments out of the way and then they were off, twisting and curling around the poles again. This time the movements were designed to blatantly display the boys’ asses and the hardness of their cocks in anticipation of what was to come. Cas had a brightly colored plug in, something that would catch the eye with every open-legged swing he executed around the pole. Dean also wore a plug, but his was skin-toned, specially commissioned to match Dean’s body and be unnoticeable, especially with Dean’s dance moves kept more subtle than Cas’s.

Gabriel turned to Kali and drew her into a kiss. He twisted his body so he could slide his hand up her thigh and under her dress. She was soaked, the lube having long given away to her own arousal. Gabriel groaned in time with Kali’s moan. She dug her fingers into his scalp and tugged on his hair in encouragement, her breath coming in sharp bursts across his mouth. He slid two fingers into her, pressing the vibrator firmly against her g-spot. She hissed and ground her hips down against his hand. Gabriel slid his thumb under the vibrator where it sat outside her body and thumbed at her clit, providing friction and a firmness her toy didn’t. She moaned low and long, rolling her hips and holding on to him as he worked her to orgasm. She gave one, sharp cry when she came, pressing her face into his shoulder and twisting her hands into his shirt, hips grinding down again.

He pulled his fingers from her body as she relaxed and curled into him, panting. He turned off the vibrator with the remote and wrapped his arms around her, pressing kisses into her hair. After a few moments, Kali twisted and settled against him more comfortably, resting her head against his chest and turning her attention to the stage. Gabriel turned to watch as well, pleased to see they had finished just in time.

Dean and Cas were kissing, pushing and pulling at each other’s bodies as they worked their way to the front of the stage. Turning sideways so the audience could see them both, Dean went to his knees to take Cas into his mouth once more, wrapping his arm around Cas’s thigh to toy with the plug. He worked it in and out of Cas’s body while Cas twisted his fingers into Dean’s hair and threw his head back.

Dean removed the plug and pulled back to look up at Cas’s face. Cas looked down. They held each other’s gazes for a long moment, the music settling into a steady drumming intended to build anticipation. Cas moved suddenly, pushing at Dean’s shoulders, and Dean twisted, curling his body around to bare his ass to Cas. He spread his legs and reached for the hand holds that had been added just past the lip of the stage. Their position was designed to put Dean’s head lower than his hips, curving his back so that he was on full display. Cas kneeled behind Dean and worked the plug from his body. Then Cas entered Dean, pushing in slowly. There was a moment where Dean’s head dropped forward and Cas’s head dropped back, hiding both of their faces from the audience. Gabriel narrowed his eyes as Kali shifted against him. Cas’s head snapped up and he reached forward to grab a handful of Dean’s hair and tug his head back up so the audience could see his face as Cas fucked into him.

“A new act?” Kali murmured, sounding drowsy.

“They said they didn’t mind fucking without a condom.”

Kali hummed in consideration, sitting upright a little more to lean forward and watch as Cas thrust into Dean.

“You actually agreed to add fucking to their line-up?”

Gabriel shrugged. “They suggested it. Said it should be treated like a special offer.” Gabriel waved his hand to indicate the special set up.

Kali nodded in approval. “I like it.” She was silent for a long moment, then asked, “How long have they been together?”

“What?” Gabriel sat up and stared down at the stage.

Cas gripped Dean’s hips tightly and thrust harder, Dean’s body jerking, his mouth falling open in pleasure. It was clear Cas was close to orgasm and after a dozen more thrusts, he pulled out of Dean and stroked himself to completion, coming over Dean’s hips and back, marking him before their audience. Cas leaned down and licked up the come from the top of Dean’s ass before he slid his hands down Dean’s sides and around to the front of his shoulders. He pulled Dean upright, bracing Dean against his body and walking them both forward on their knees to the very edge of the stage. Dean’s head lolled against Cas’s shoulder. Briefly he pressed his forehead into Cas’s cheek. Cas turned toward him instinctively before he caught himself and focused on the work. Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Kali made an amused noise under her breath.

As Cas positioned Dean, Abbadon’s waiter leaned into her booth and gestured for her and her girl to come forward. The girl was mostly undressed already, her skirt and underwear missing, shirt hanging open to expose her breasts. Abbadon led her past the bouncer, who had opened a section of the ropes for them, and positioned the girl under Dean on the stage. She dropped to her knees and buried her face between the girl’s legs. The girl’s body jerked and she twisted the fingers of one hand into Abbadon’s fiery hair, reaching out to brace herself against the stage with the other, tilting her head back as she gasped in pleasure. Above them, Cas began to stroke Dean. Dean’s mouth gaped open and his hand gripped Cas’s wrist. He jerked his hips against the movement of Cas’s hand while Cas caressed his chest, thumbing and pinching Dean’s nipples. Cas turned his head to speak into Dean’s ear, and Gabriel would have given anything to know what he was saying.

When Dean came, body bowing against Cas’s, Cas pointed his dick toward the girl below him. Dean’s come landed across the girl’s face and chest. Abbadon stood and licked at it, dragging her tongue over the girl’s breasts toward her nipples, where she sucked and bit. 

Without moving from the edge of the stage, Cas leaned backwards, arching his back as he folded himself over in what he had referred to as a mockery of the lying hero pose when explaining it to Gabriel. He dragged Dean with him, supporting his weight, and the curtains swished closed, hiding them both from view. Gabriel looked toward the bouncers, one of whom signaled to Gabriel after a moment to indicate that Dean and Cas had left the stage for the dressing rooms in order to clean up. He looked toward the private booths and was pleased to note that all ten of the waiters were returning with the clean-up kits Gabriel had put together. It meant that all of their guests had enjoyed tonight’s performance enough to enjoy themselves.

Gabriel stroked Kali’s knee and grinned, pleased. She leaned into him.

“Proud of yourself, are you?” she asked, her tone low and teasing. “How much did you make tonight?”

Gabriel snorted a laugh. “I doubled Dean and Cas’s usual rate and high-balled the fucking charge. The cover charge was tripled.”

Kali raised an eyebrow. “Impressive.”

Abaddon and her girl were the first to leave, the girl’s clothes back in place, while the other guests slowly finished up and came down from their highs. Gabriel waited, watching as the waiters escorted their assigned guests to the club’s exit, each accepting tips for the night’s performance and service. Marv was the last to leave with the two women he’d brought- likely escorts given Marv’s propensity for disgusting women who weren’t compensated to tolerate him, Gabriel thought with a sneer before returning his attention to Kali.

He gave her a kiss. “You going to wait for me while I wrap up?”

“In the limo. I need to check on Alyssa,” she answered, twisting her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Don’t be long.”

“Never, my love.”

His first stop was the waiters’ prep room where they had gathered with Balthazar, who counted through the tips received that night. Dean and Cas took the largest cut, but even so, the waiters themselves all went home with several hundred dollars.

Pleased, Gabriel headed back to the dressing room to check on his dancers. He pushed open the door to find them stretched out on the couch together. Dean lay on his back with Cas curled against his chest, Dean’s arms wrapped around him, both of them with their eyes closed and legs tangled. They had pulled on sweat pants, though both were still topless and shiny with oil. Neither reacted to the door opening.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at them. “You know you’re supposed to report any inter-office relationships, guys.”

They both started at the sound of Gabriel’s voice. 

“Shit, Gabe,” Dean groaned, covering his face with his elbow. Cas pushed himself upright, yawning widely as he settled himself between Dean’s knees, knocking one of his feet to the floor.

“My apologies, Gabriel.”

“So you start dating each other and you thought it would be a good idea to fuck on stage?”

Dean groaned again, rubbing his hands over his face and sitting up, careful as he swung his feet around Cas’s body.

“Is it a problem?”

“What happens if you two break up?” Gabriel asked. “I just introduced a very lucrative act, and you two just doubled your rates. If this goes sour, you’re putting a lot on the line. And you had me do it without knowing all the facts.”

Dean and Cas looked at each other. For a moment, Gabriel thought maybe it was something that hadn’t occurred to them, a fact that soured Gabriel’s mood, but then Castiel smiled. It was small, but warm and beautiful, the kind of look that Gabriel had never seen on the man’s face.

Cas turned to him as he slid a hand into Dean’s. “We, um, we had considered that.”

“But…” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“But we won’t be breaking up,” Dean said. His face was bright red and he avoided Gabriel’s eyes as Gabriel frowned at him.

Cas stood up then and opened his locker. He pulled out a file folder and opened it. He paused and glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel. “We were going to report it after tonight’s show,” Cas said.

He pulled a sheet of paper from the folder and tucked the folder back into his locker. Cas hesitated a moment before handing the paper over to Gabriel. Gabriel glanced down at it, then did a double take, his mouth dropping open.

“Seriously?” he asked. 

Dean flushed even redder. “Yeah. Look, I know it seems sudden, but…” Dean trailed off.

“It’s really not,” Cas said. Gabriel narrowed his eyes at them, but Cas held his gaze even if Dean couldn’t. Gabriel didn’t know Cas as well as he knew Dean, but what he did know was that Dean had lost more than one long-term relationship over his aversion to marriage. If he had married Cas, well, that meant something.

Finally Gabriel sighed. “You guys get a write-up for not reporting your relationship. I have that rule in place for a _reason_ ,” Gabriel spoke over their protests. “Just because you guys went and did this-” He waved the marriage certificate at them. “-doesn’t mean I’m going to ignore the fact that you broke it. Now.” He stood up and fished their tips from his pocket. He dropped the bundle of cash on the table next to him. “Those are your tips for tonight. Come in on Monday; we need to discuss future plans.”

They both nodded, and Gabriel headed out, eager to get home and to bed with Kali. He glanced over his shoulder on the way out of the door and grinned to himself as Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’s shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead.


	2. Timestamp: The First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas’s first dance together.

The man in front of him certainly had the looks that Gabriel went for, but he held himself rigid, his expression blank. Gabriel needed warm, friendly people, people who made their clients feel like they were wanted, adored. People who drew them into the fantasy.

“I’m the best dancer you’ll meet,” the man, Castiel, said. Gabriel slid his eyes down Castiel’s body, taking in his slender build, the white collared shirt he wore tucked into dark slacks. Before he could rebut the man’s claims, the door to the club opened and Dean came in, duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. 

“Hey, Dean!” Gabriel called. Dean waved at Pamela where she was prepping at the bar and made his way over, casting a curious glance at Castiel.

“‘Sup, Gabe?”

“Castiel here says he’s the best dancer I’ll ever meet.”

That had Dean’s eyebrows going up and he turned to look at Castiel a little more closely. “Really now?”

Castiel nodded, his expression hardening, his shoulders going back slightly in challenge. Dean smirked and set an elbow on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Guess he should prove it then, huh, Gabe?”

“Who are _you_?” Castiel asked.

“Dean is our most popular dancer,” Gabriel answered, and he was. Out of the solo dancers, Dean’s shows always sold out, and when he’d worked with a partner in the past, he had been the top performer in the club. Dean had been talking to Gabe about taking on a partner again, a prospect that had Gabriel nearly foaming at the mouth.

Castiel cocked an eyebrow at Dean in challenge. “I’ll prove it if you will.”

Dean barked a laugh and tipped his head toward the stage. “You’re on, buddy.”

Dean dropped his bag at one of the front tables and pulled off his jacket and t-shirt to drop them on top of the bag. He gave Castiel a wink as he pulled himself up on the stage and positioned himself by the pole. 

Gabriel pulled out his phone and flipped through his music before choosing a song he knew Dean would hate, grinning widely at him when Dean spared a moment to glare at him before he started dancing.

Gabriel glanced at Castiel to find him watching Dean, eyes narrowed, lips pursed. After a few moments, he nodded to himself. He pulled off his shirt, draping it over the back of a chair, and climbed on stage, positioning himself far enough away from the pole that Dean could swing his body around without hitting Castiel. 

When Dean shifted from a twirl to a grind against the pole, Castiel stepped up and wrapped his hands around the pole, matching Dean’s grind. Dean’s head jerked up and Gabriel could see them lock eyes. Castiel held Dean’s gaze, following his lead as they danced around the same pole together. Castiel kept himself on the opposite side of the pole from Dean, but it was easy to see how they could dance together, bodies moving against each other.

Castiel said something to Dean too low for Gabriel to hear, and before too long, Dean used his momentum to dance away from the pole and let Castiel take over. Dean stood at the edge of the stage, watching, for a long moment before he climbed down and came to stand next to Gabriel.

“He’s good,” Dean said. He was. Dean tended to be more grounded. His routines were designed to show off his body, and when Dean was slicked up and glistening with his body mostly bare- it was worth showing off. Castiel, however, seemed to barely touch the ground, his body a sinuous line of movement. He was lithe with the kind of body a runner had, and Gabriel could already see how popular he’d be.

He looked over at Dean where Dean was watching Castiel intently. He nudged Dean and raised an eyebrow in question when Dean finally tore his eyes away. Dean nodded in response. He watched Castiel for a moment longer before he snatched up his bag and clothes to head to the dressing rooms.

Castiel finished his routine and joined Gabriel on the floor. Gabriel caught the quick glance around, presumably looking for Dean, as Castiel pulled his shirt back on. Still, Castiel said nothing, waiting patiently while Gabriel looked him up and down again. Dean reappeared, handing Castiel a bottle of water while he drank from his own. Castiel nodded his thanks.

“So, here’s the deal. I’m willing to take you on, but with two conditions.”

“Oh?” Castiel tilted his head and glanced between Dean and Gabriel.

“You work the Downstairs and you partner with Dean for those performances.”

Castiel frowned. “Downstairs?”

“It’s the private part of the club,” Dean answered, leaning in toward Castiel. “Invite only. Gabe invites the big-wigs, charges out the ass for them to watch, based on the acts we perform and how much, ah, audience participation is involved.”

Gabriel suppressed a groan as Castiel’s face shut down and he narrowed his eyes at Dean. “I am not a prostitute.”

“Dude, no!” Dean gaped as Gabriel audibly sighed.

“Dean, now would be the time to shut up.” Gabriel addressed Castiel, “The audience does not touch. Ever. Private performances are not offered. When Dean says ‘audience participation’-” Gabriel glared at Dean. “-he means things like, well, Deano here likes to end his shows jerking off on the people that pay to have a chance at getting his spunk on their faces. We also cater to the watersports crowd.”

Castiel continued to stare at them narrow-eyed, and Gabriel wanted to smack Dean. How the man managed to be as awkward off the stage as he was graceful on it was beyond Gabriel’s understanding. Finally, Castiel’s expression relaxed and he pointed at Dean with his chin.

“And you want me to partner with him?”

“Deano here is our top solo performer,” Gabriel said. “If he worked with a partner, he’d be top there, too.”

“I’m not interested in watersports.”

Gabriel shrugged. “The dancers decide on their own routines. Performing Downstairs means choreographing your own routine, more flexibility with your schedule. More freedom than in the regular club.”

Castiel looked over at Dean, catching and holding his gaze just as he had on the pole. After a long moment, Castiel dragged his eyes away from Dean to look at Gabriel and nod.

Gabriel could practically hear the money rolling in.


End file.
